


Spideypool ~Meeting him~

by TheOnlyAngelGirl



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fanfiction, Love at First Sight, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, peterxwade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyAngelGirl/pseuds/TheOnlyAngelGirl
Summary: Peter Parker x Wade WilsonPeter is 17 years when he meets Wade, who is 23 years.Peter is a teenager, who's a smart kid, who cares for others.Wade, on the other hand, who is an adult and caring about his friends and family.I hope you like it... :)WARNING: Can contain Mature content and Hard language...Read on your own responsibility...I don't own anything except the story...





	1. Chapter 1

**_Peter's_ ** **** **_POV_ ** ****

I was on my way home to my aunt May to spent the weekend, I started to do that after I started to live in my stepdads' (Tony Stark and Steve Rogers) house after what happened with my parents and uncle Ben. My parents and my uncle Ben died when I was 4 years old, and when I turn 6 years Tony and Steve took me in as their son. 

It's Friday and it has been some weeks since Gwen and I broke up, which have been a pain in the ass and I really need to move on, she has, so why can't I? That's why I made a deal with my friend Mary Jane to help her with some homework, mostly because I really need someone to talk to. 

On the way, we stop by a Mexican restaurant and we were lucky that we even get a table. Well, it was around 7 pm when we walked over to our table and after some minutes, this guy walked over to us.

''Hey MJ. Can I borrow one of your chairs?'' This guy was wearing a red hoodie with a cap and a cotton mask with a hello kitty pattern on it to make so sure that no one could see his face.  
''Hey Wade, why don't you just sit with us? We can just move some of the books.'' She said, Mary Jane clearly know this guy named Wade.

''Thanks,'' he sat down in the chair beside Mary Jane. He pulls down his cotton mask to right under his mouth so he could start eating his food, which to me looks like chimichangas. His face was full of small scars, he was beautiful in his own way. 

So I had totally stop listen to their conversation that moment Wade started to talk to Mary Jane. I was clearly at starring at this handsome guy and I'm sure he noticed that I was staring at him when our eyes connected. He started to smile, I could feel my face heat up.

''I'm Wade and what's your name Baby boy?''  
''Wade!?'' Mary Jane said loud enough so all in the room could hear it. ''You can't just call people that.''  
''Why not? Look at him, he's totally a baby boy to me.''   
''He just got out of a relation-''

''It's not Baby boy, it's Peter...'' Both of them look at me as I took something to drink. I look at them, Wade was smiling at me and I could feel my face heat up again, I look away quickly. 

''Peter...'' Wade whisper to himself and some few seconds later he said ''I like it...''   
''Wade, don't flirt that much with Peter when we're making homework.''  
''Can't help it...'' Wade winked at me and write something down and give it to me, ''Here...''

''What is that?'' I asked taking the note.  
''My number...''

''You number?'' I said as I stared at the note for a moment then back at Wade who was smiling at me, ''Why?''

''Why? Well, you see, I don't have so many friends after what happened between me and my ex-girl for some years ago...'' Wade said like it was nothing. ''So I thought that you could use some fun in your life after your break up... And I know it can be a pain in the ass but it will get better... You just have to see things a bit different...'' I looked at the note again.  
''Thanks, Wade...'' 

2 hours went on by talking, Wade flirting with me and Mary Jane tried to tell him to stop but he didn't.

''Peter?'' Mary Jane get my attention.  
''Yeah?''  
''Your phone. It's ringing.''   
''I have to take it, I will be right back,'' I said as walked out and took the call.

''Hey dad(Tony)...''  
''Hey Petey, have May call you yet?''   
''No, she hadn't. Why?''  
''She just called me to tell that she's sick, and it would be a bad idea to go visit her.''  
''Is she okay?''  
''She told me that she will need some days to get over it.''  
''That's a good thing she's getting better.''  
''It is...Are you coming home today then?''  
''I think so...''  
''Well, both me and pops ain't home tonight. So just be home before Jarvis lock all the doors around 10 pm. Okay?''  
''Right, well, see you around dad.''  
''Yea... See you later son.'' 

I hung up the call with my dad and walked back in. Mary Jane and Wade were talking about something.  
''So Peter, what did your dad want?''  
''Well, Aunt May is sick so I have to go home today...''  
''That's a long way home...''  
''It's only a half hour from here...''

''I can walk you home...'' Both Mary Jane and I starred at Wade, who was in the middle of eating his sixth chimichangas.  
''You don't have to...'' I said as I started to put my books in my bag. ''I have to be home before Jarvis lock all the doors, 'course I didn't bring my keys...''

''When is that?'' Mary Jane asked.  
''Around 10 pm.'' I checked my watch and it said 9 pm.' ''If I go now I should be able to home before Jarvis lock it all up.''  
''Well, I guess I will see you at school on Monday then...''  
''Yeah... Bye...'' I said as I started to walk but stop when I heard Wade tell Mary Jane that he was going the same way as me.

''Did you wait for me?'' Wade asked as we start to walk again.  
''No... I just heard you're going the same way as me.''  
''Well, I will walk you  home as I want to...''  
''Fine...''

~A half hour later~

''Well, I have to go that way now... Will you be alright by yourself?'' Wade asked and looked at me.  
''Yeah... It's just a few blocks from here...'' It was easy to see Stark Tower from here.  
''Are you looking at Stark Tower?'' I nodded, ''I always wondered what it is like to live a place like that...''

''It's not that wonderful...'' I could feel Wade staring at me.  
''What do you mean?''  
''Nothing...''

''Okay... Just call me anytime or if you're just bored...''  
''Right... Goodnight Wade...''  
''Night Baby boy...'' Wade said as walked off, I couldn't help smiling the rest of the way home.

_**Wade's POV** _

As I walked home, _(White)_  and  **[Yellow]**  start to argue about that I should have taken Peter with me or not and why.

_(Why didn't you take him into an alley?)_  
**[We could have fucked him...]**  
_(Or maybe just kissed him... With tongue...)_  
'I can't do that, besides, we want him to like us... I mean, it not like I didn't want to do him but we do have some work to do...'

A few minutes later I receive a message from an unknown number.

Unknown: Hey Wade. I just remember that you give me your number without receiving mine. So now you have it. ~Peter.

_(It's our Baby boy. Save the number before you forget it.)_  
'Just a second' I saved his number under the name Baby boy. 'There...'  
_(Write back to him.)_  
'Take it easy...'

Wade: Hey Baby boy. Did you home already?  
BabyBoy: You don't have to call me that... But yeah, I just got inside... Did you get home?  
Wade: I'm almost there but I have to work tonight...   
BabyBoy: If you're free tomorrow would you like to hang out with me?  
Wade: Sure... My place? Your place? Or somewhere else? 

_(Way to go Wade!)_ White was really on to something, _(It's going to like a date with a friend.')  
_

BabyBoy: At Your place if it's okay...  
Wade: Sure... How about you just come when you feel like it, how does that sound?  
BabyBoy: Great... See you tomorrow then...  
Wade: Yeah... Here's my address... [Wade's address]  
BabyBoy: Thanks...   
Wade: And if I'm asleep just use the window...

'Well, now we get work...'  
**[Let's us get it over quick...]  
** 'Who was that again?'  
_(A rapist... No one is going to miss him anyway...)_  
'Perfect...' as I walked,  _(White)_  and  **[Yellow]**  start to give me good ideas to kill this guy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Peter's POV_ **

~Next day~

I receive a text around 2 am from Wade and it said:  
Wade: Hey BabyBoy... I'm finally done working for tonight. So I'm off to bed now... I'll see you later...

When I woke up it was around 7 am and something felt different than normal, like, some kind of release. But I didn't think more about so I get up and took a shower. When I was done in the shower, I took long sleeves shirt on and a pair of nice pants on even though it was warm outside. 

When it was around 8 am I was on my way to Wade's... I told Jarvis that I will be out for some time and I didn't know when I will be back. I remember to take my keys with me.

As I walked down the street where Wade's apartment should be and the only thing that I could think of was 'I haven't been here in years... But I shouldn't be here on these streets... 'Cause Dad(Tony) is going to be pissed...'

When I get to the building Wade's apartment should be I walked inside, I started by knocking on the door and not long after the door slowly open. Wade was standing there in only his boxers and look tired as fuck... I have to admit, Wade's hot...

''Who is it so fucking early in the morning?!?! Oh... It's Baby Boy...'' He just stood there and smiled at me. ''Sorry... I thought you were one of the neighbor's kids...''   
''Hey Wade...''  
''You're early...''   
''I know... Sorry about that...''  
''Come on in... Or are we going to stand out here all day...?''  
''Thanks...'' I walked inside and Wade closed the door after me.

I walked into what I assumed was the kitchen-living room area, it was a bit messy but Wade was living alone, so I guess it would be normal.

''Sorry about the mess...''   
''Don't think about... It's your home...''  
''Well... I-''  
''Do you want breakfast? I know how to make pancakes...''  
''Sure... I will go and take a shower and get some clothes then...'' I nodded without looking at him... I could feel face heat up...

Wade's apartment was bigger then I would have imagined a single guy would need to have for himself. Wade's apartment has 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, and a nice size kitchen-living room area.

I took a quick look in the fridge to see that in the fridge was there only beers.  
''Wade?''   
''Yeah?'' Wade walked into the kitchen only wearing a towel around his waist. 

''We... We have to go grocery shopping...'' I took myself staring at him and almost drooled.   
''Okay... Just let me get some clothes on first...'' 

Not long after Wade went to his room to get some clothes on, someone knocks on the door.  
''I'm going getting it, Wade...'' I said.  
''Thank you...''

I walked out and opened it. There was a woman and a little girl outside.  
''Hi... Can I help you?''   
''Who are you?''  
''Who are you?''  
''I'm Eleanor but call me Ellie...'' The little girl said and smile at me.  
''Well, hi Ellie, I'm Peter...''  
''Peter was it? I'm Carmelita Camacho... Is Wade home?'' the woman asked.

''Who is it, Peter?'' I could hear Wade voice coming closer and Ellie run pas me.  
''Daddy's home!'' She yelled.   
''Hey Ellie...'' Wade had lift Ellie up to hold her and walked out to us while he was looking at her. ''How did you even get... Oh... I should have known... Hello Carmelita...''

''Hello Wade... Is he?''   
''Maybe... Why are you here? I thought you were too busy with the new life and your husband...''  
''Well, Wade I am busy but Ellie has been begging to live with you...''   
''Well, I do have an extra room...''   
''Can you take care of her till she wants to get home? Or on till she gets tired of you?''

''What if she never wants to go home to you again? Then what?''  
''She is your daughter too...''   
''I know... But still...''  
''Wade...''

''Fine... But can you take her in the weekends?''  
''Sure...''  
''How about you and Ellie use some hours in the city and come around dinner time? You know for fun and to spend some time together...''  
''That's a good idea, Wade... If you want, I have her bag in the car...''   
''I will get it...'' Wade put Ellie down and walked over to Carmelita's car and got the bag. ''Ellie go and have some with your mom... Oh and do you still have the key I give you?'' I could see it was hard for both of them.

''Okay and yes daddy...'' Ellie walked over to her mom, ''see you later daddy and Peter...'' She waved at us, so we waved back at her. As they drove longer into the city, we walked back inside.

''Sorry about that...'' Wade said, ''I didn't know they would come today...'' I just stood there for a second to think about what I should say. I ended up saying the first thing that came to my mind.

''You have a daughter...''   
''I know that... Wait, Peter... What are you doing?'' Wade asked as I walked into the guest room.   
''She's so adorable... Can I keep her? How old is she?''   
''Thanks... No... She is 3 and 1/2... Why?''

''I see... I'm going to help you to clean this place and help you to make it child-friendly... I'm calling Mary-Jane...''

''What? Don't...'' Wade walked after me and took my phone from me.  
''What?'' I looked up at him.  
''Why do you want to help me that? It's not like a child can't live in this shithole... So why?''

''I have my reasons... And this is not a shithole... Can I have my phone back?'' in the same second I asked for my phone it starts to ring and Wade answer it.

''Hello?'' Wade asked.  
''Your not Peter... So who are you?''  
''I'm his friend Wade and who are you?'' I was still trying to get my phone back without luck...  
''I'm his pops, Steve. Is Peter around?''  
''Well, he kinder in the middle of something...'' Wade wasn't lying, I was trying to get my phone back. I couldn't even hear what it was they talking about...  
''Then I can have you telling him something for me?''  
''Sure...''  
''Please tell him that 'we are sorry that we can not reach home before his birthday on Tuesday...We can first be home on Wednesday...' Can you tell him that?''  
''Sure... Of course...''  
''Thank you... I have to go now, Bye Wade...''  
''Bye Steve...'' Wade said and hung up...

**_Wade's POV_ **

I just stood there saying nothing while  _(White)_  and  **[Yellow]** start to argue about it.

''What did he tell you?'' Peter was looking at me, ''Please Wade... What did he say? Tell me...''  
''Well... They won't be home before Wednesday...''   
''Great...'' I could see Peter was mad... Peter walked over to one of the windows and open that one with the fire escape which also led up to the roof... He took the stairs up to the roof and I followed.

**[Looks like our Babyboy is pissed... He's so adorable...]**  
'I can see that...'  
 _(We have to calm him down first... Wade do something...)_  
'I will try...'

Peter was standing near the edge, with open arms and closed eyes.

''Peter... Please calm down...'' Peter looked at me.  
''I'm perfectly calm... I just needed some air... Listen, Wade... This isn't the first or second or third time they do this... So don't think about it...''  
''What do you mean by that?''  
''You see... When I was a child, my dads, usually just leave me alone in that stupid tower with Jarvis who isn't even a real human... Sometimes just days and other times it could be weeks...''

''Wanna talk about?''   
 _(Way to go Wade... Kiss him if you get the chance!)_  
''Maybe later...''  
''Well, I have all the time you need...'' Peter and I walked back down to my apartment.

''You are really something...'' He looked up at me, ''Thank you...''   
''Don't think about it...''

Peter put one of his hands on my face and the other around my neck and pull me into a kiss...

Peter pulled away and looked away, embarrass. It must his first time to kiss another guy. 

''Listen, Wade... I think I'm in love with you...''  Peter was about to let go when I pulled him into another kiss. I gripped onto Peter's ass and squeezed it.  
''Me too...'' 

''Want to do something we both can enjoy more than this?'' I asked after I broke the kiss...   
''Yes... Please...'' I started to kiss him down his neck and out of nowhere, Peter lay out a small moan.  
''Want me to stop?'' I asked I didn't want to destroy this relationship, well, we ain't together, we're friends who want to be more like lovers?  
''No... Please continue...''

**[We can't say no to that...]**   
_(Who would? Let's take him to our bed!)_   
**[Let's do BabyBoy till he can't walk tomorrow!]**

''You don't think I'm ugly to look at?''  
''No, not at all... I think that your beautiful, handsome, and quite sexy in your own way...'' Peter looked away, blushing and embarrassed. I started to kiss him again and Peter kissed back. 

~ring, ring~ 

Peter broke the kiss for a moment...   
''My phone... I have to take it...'' I let him go so he could take it.

''Hey MJ. I just thought you were my dad...''   
''Peter! You have to get to the hospital!''  
''MJ. calm down... What happen?''  
''It's May...''   
''Which hospital?''  
''The XXXXXXXX hospital...''  
''I'm on my way...'' 

Peter hung up and almost run out the door.   
''Peter, what's wrong?''  
''I have to go to the hospital... My Aunt...'' Peter really looked upset and sad at the same time. 

''Want me to come along?''  
''What if Ellie gets home before you come back home? Then what?''  
''I will just call Carmelita and tell her to bring Ellie to the hospital... And you can stay here after we have been in the hospital. Only if you what to...''

''Thank you, Wade...''  
''I just need to get some stuff first... Okay?''  
''Okay...''

_**Peter's POV**_  

As we got to the hospital Mary Jane and Harry stood there and wait for us.  
''Mary Jane what happen to Aunt May? Where is she?'' She just stood there and out of nowhere, she started to cry. ''Mary Jane...'' I put my hands on her shoulder, ''Where is Aunt May?'' I asked her. 

''I'm looking for Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker Stark-Rogers?'' A doctor asked.   
''Yes?'' I said when I heard my name.   
''I have some bad news about May Parker.''

''What happened to my aunt?''  
''She had a heart attack this morning and Miss Watson found her in her apartment... We tried to save her but it was too late... I'm sorry Kid... But May Parker has passed away... We have already called your parents...''   
''Can we see her?'' I asked.   
''Sure... This way...'' the doctor said and show us the way.

~In the room where Aunt May is...~

I walked over to Aunt May and took her hand.   
''I can't believe it... I should just have gone home to her yesterday...'' I said as Wade put his arms around me.   
''It's going to get better but it's hard in the beginning,'' Wade said, ''it's going to be fine, I'm here, MJ and Harry are here too, we're here for you. I'm sorry about what happened, she must have been a great woman.'' 

I could just feel the tears start to run down my cheeks. I bury my face into Wade's chest and he just hugged me closer. After I have calmed down a bit, Harry took me by the hand to get some coffee...

_**Wade's POV** _

''Wade?''  
''Yeah?'' I looked over at Mary Jane.  
''Are you going to take him home?''   
''Yeah... If he wants to go home to himself and not my place... Why?''  
''If you're taking him to the tower, just don't let him be alone...''

''What do you mean?''   
 _ **[We must know!)**  _Both ( _White)_  and  **[Yellow]** was just as curious as I am at this point.   
''It's not my place to tell you what happened in Peter's past... But you could always look at him...'' Mary Jane said as Peter and Harry returned with coffee in their hands.  
''I don't think I get what you mean...''

''What is it you don't get?'' Peter asked and looked at me.  
''I don't get math or how you can be so cute...'' Peter just started blush.  
''Don't flirt here... This is a hospital.'' Mary Jane and Harry said simultaneously.   
''Sorry...'' 

In the same second as I apologies, someone yelled as loud as they could. ''DADDY!'' I turn around and saw Ellie with a smile, running toward me and Carmelita walking behind her. 

''Ellie... You shouldn't be running in here...'' I said as I lifted her up so she wouldn't fall.  
''Take good care of her...'' Carmelita said.

''Of course...''  
''Then I will be off...'' 

**[And that was the last time we saw her. Alive...]**  
'Shut up  **[Yellow]** '  
 _(It was not funny...)_  
 **[Too soon?]**

''Daddy? Why are we in the hospital?'' She looked over at Peter and her smile slowly disappeared. Ellie put her arms to suggest that she wanted to be held by Peter.

''Can you take her for a second Peter?'' I asked.  
''Sure...'' Peter hold her close. I love the sight of it.

''Why are you sad Peter? Don't be sad Peter.''    
''It's nothing, Ellie...'' Peter said, ''how about we go home to Wade and make some pancakes? Well, if it's okay with your dad...''  
''You will always be welcome at my place...''   
''YAY..! Pancakes..!''

After Peter said his goodbye to his dead Aunt, we said our goodbye to the others and left the hospital. 

On our way back to my place, we have to go grocery shopping to get all that we needed. And as we left the store I took Peter's hand. So now I had the grocery in one hand and was holding Peter's hand in the other, and Peter was holding Ellie's hand. It felt like having a little family. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Peter's POV** _

On the way back to Wade's place it started to rain, so I took Ellie up as we started to run. When we got back to Wade's place, Ellie runs into her room to find some dulls and Wade follow to change her into some dry clothes. 

I went into the kitchen and started to put all the groceries in their places and begin to prepare the pancakes. I know that I should be sadder then I am right now but I wasn't, I knew that Aunt May is a better place now. 

Wade come over and hug me from behind and I could feel my face heat up.

''Don't you want some dry clothes on first?''   
''Don't think about it...''  
''But I do think about...''  
''Besides, I didn't bring any...'' Wade just lifted me up and started to walk, ''Wade, put me down.''  
''No,'' he walked into his bedroom and sit me on the bed. ''We can't have you to catch a cold, can we now?'' 

''I don't get sick that easy...''  
''And I don't care, you're totally soaked to the bones... Now, take off your wet clothes and give it to me, so I can dry it.'' He opens the closet and pulls out a dry t-shirt to me. ''And here... Put that on...''  
''Thanks...'' I took off all my clothes, except for my boxer, and put the t-shirt on.

''You don't eat much, do you?''   
''What do you mean?'' I turned around to face him.  
''You're so small for your ages. I mean, your almost just skin and bones. Don't your parents feed you?'' 

''Of course, they do... I'm just a bit underweight...''   
''A bit, my ass. Let me take a better look at you...'' He took my hand and pull me closer.

Wade's finger strokes slowly over my scars that I have on my wrist. I took my hand from him and looked away. I could still feel his eyes on me.

''Why? Why would you do something like that to yourself?''   
''I-I...''  
''I shouldn't judge it... I mean, look at me... I'm covered in scars...''

I couldn't make myself to tell him about why I did it. After a few second, Wade went over to his closet and pulls out one of his hoodies and puts it on me.

''But it's okay if you don't want to tell now if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I still like you... So you can just tell me when you are ready...'' He said and pull me in for a kiss, which I accepted and kissed him back.

''Daddy?'' Ellie was standing beside us and just looking, ''what are you doing? Can't we have pancakes soon?''  
''Well, the pancakes would have been done by now, if your daddy hasn't forced me in some dry clothes, so I don't get sick. And now it's your daddy's turn to get some dry clothes on.'' I turn to see Wade was smiling. 

_**Wade's POV** _

**[He call us Daddy!]**  
_(Kinky!)_  
**[We like that, do we?]**  
'Yeah... We do...'   
**[We could make him scream it...]**  
_(Maybe later?)_

''Daddy? Are they talking to you again?'' I could see Peter looks at me like a big a question mark, but he was smiling.   
''Maybe?''  
''What are they saying?''  
''That you're not old enough to know...'' Ellie was just giggling.

''What about those pancakes?''  
''I will go and make them now,'' he said with smile ''Come Ellie...'' 

On the same time as Peter and Ellie left the room, my phone starts to ring. 

''Yeah?''   
''I have a job for you... We're talking serious cash...''  
''Details?''  
''I will send all the details to you...''  
''Good...'' Was the last thing I said before I hung up. A few seconds later I get all the details I needed.

 _(We need someone who can look after Ellie...)  
_ 'I agree... But where can we find someone on such short notice?'

''Wade! The pancakes are ready. Do you want one?'' Peter yell from the kitchen.

**[BabyBoy!]**

''Coming!'' I walked into the kitchen and saw Peter, who was putting a lot of the pancakes on the table in front of Ellie.   
''Who was it, daddy?''  
''It's was work. I have to go to work tonight...''

''Really?'' Peter asked as he placed some pancakes in front of me.   
''I was wondering if you could stay the night and watch over her till I come back, Peter? It's only a few hours...''

''Sure... And in the morning I can take her on a walk so you can get some more sleep. But we have to make a pitstop when we're out... I need some of my own clothes.'' 

''Thank you, Pete.''

After we had eaten the most of the pancakes and clean up after us, we went over to the television and watch a movie, before I had to go to work and Ellie chose the movie. She wanted to see Frozen and Ellie also wanted to sit on the floor in front of the television.

After 30 minutes into the movie, Ellie was fell asleep.

''Wade?'' Peter whispered, ''Can I ask you something?''  
''Sure...''  
''It's about you...''

''What do you want to know?''  
''Everything there is to know...''  
''Oh... Where do you want to start?''

''What is your work?''  
''I'm a mercenary...''  
''A mercenary? Huh...''

''Are you disappointed that I'm not working for something fancy?''  
''No... It's just that mercenaries kill people for money... And they don't care about others they just met and don't have families...''  
''I don't do that normally either...'' Peter looks at me, ''I just like you... It must have been what they call 'Love at first sight' I guess...''

I could see that Peter was blushing, I couldn't help myself so I pushed him down on the couch and kiss him. After a few seconds, we pull away. ''God I want you right now...'' I whispered in his ear and started to kiss down his neck and leaving a few small hickeys, Peter let out a small moan. I put my hand under that shirt he was wearing, but he pushes away.

''We can't...'' I looked at Peter, ''Not now... I really want to but... Not in front of Ellie... You have to get to work, I will put Ellie to bed and clean up us... Okay?''

''Okay...'' Peter was right... We shouldn't do it in front of Ellie...  
''We can maybe do it later? When Ellie is not in front of us...''  
''Okay... Later then...'' 

Peter smile and gave me a small kiss, ''You know what, Wade?''  
''No, what?''   
''I love you.'' I couldn't help but smile.  
''I love you too... But how do you know, that you love me?''  
''I don't know... It just feels right...''

_**~A few moments later~** _

I just smiled as I gave my stuff for the mission, while Peter puts Ellie into her bed.

''Wade?''   
''What is it, BabyBoy?''  
''You're going to need a bigger bed to Ellie soon...''  
''What do you mean?''  
''Well, you have a baby-bed to her but she's going to need a Junior bed...''

''Have do you know all that?''  
''I always wanted to work with children, but my dad I think that's too clever...''  
''And why is that?''   
''I graduated high school last year...''  
''Is that so...'' 

''As a sophomore...'' 

 _(BabyBoy graduated as a sophomore... Woe...)_  
**[Our nerd!]**  
_(Wait... Did we even graduate high school?)_  
'Nope...'

''So what kind of colleges-''  
''None... I don't wanna to go to one of dad's colleges... Which I have to if I want to go to any college at all...''

''What about work?''  
''I help my dad in his lab so I'm kinda his 'assistant' or something like that...'' 

''Well, is it going to help people? You know, that you and your dad are working on?''  
''It's mostly dad and uncle who's working on it... But yeah... We're testing something right now, but I'm not sure what it is supposed to do...''

''What do you mean?''

''My dad and uncle have been working on it for almost 12 years now and I still don't know what it is... And I'm the guinea pig...'' Peter blow some of his hair away from his face.

_**(HIS THE GUINEA PIG!]** _

''Don't shout like that...''  
''Are they talking to you?''  
''How did you...''  
''Ellie told me about them, while we were making pancakes...''  
''You don't think it's weird?''

''I'm still here, ain't I?'' He came closer and gave me a small, sweet kiss.

 _(Maybe we should just drop this job and stay home?)_  
**[Maybe we should...]** I could feel  _(White)_  and  **[Yellow]**  was staring at me.   
'Yeah... Let's do that...'

''You know what, BabyBoy?''  
''No, what?''  
''I'm staying home...''  
''Okay...'' He gave a small, but sweet smile. 

I send a text to the guy, saying that I couldn't do it anyway.  
I walked into the living room, where Peter already sat on the couch and stare at his phone. 

''Something wrong with your phone?''  
''It's dead... Do you have a charger?''   
''Yeah... Your phone...'' He gave me his phone so I could put it to charging. I walk back to the couch and sat beside Peter. 

''Thank you... Pops' going kill me when I don't answer him in for 15 minutes. He must be talking to dad about it now...''  
''What do you mean?''

''I have been kidnapped before, so now my dad is putting a tracker in my phone so he can find me... But dad says that I don't write back to them within 3½ hours, will he sends someone to pick me up...''  
''Right...Then you have to write back to them before we go to bed...''  
''Okay...''

After an hour, Peter walked over to his phone and turn it on. The clock was around 21.00 and there wasn't much to see on the TV. I started to get bored, so I change the channel to something there wasn't child-friendly. 

''So you watch porn when you get bored...'' I just looked up at him, ''I have already watched that one... But make room for me...'' He said as he sat beside me.

We sat there and watch some different kinds of porn (cause that's what they showed on the TV), but we just talked about it and we even discussed why we started to watch that type of porn. 

And when that got boring watching the porn, I change the channel a few times, till Peter said stop and took the remote form me and change back to one of the channels I skip over.

_**Peter's POV** _

''Isn't that Stark?'' Wade asked.  
''It is... They should be in Brazil by now...''  
''Will that mean there's no one in the tower?''   
''Basically... But I'm not sure...'' He gave me smile, ''What?''

''Wanna try to break in?''   
''No...''  
''Why not?''  
''Stark probably have the world's best security system and even if you get in, the chance to get out again is more then tiny...'' He looked at me like I just crush his dreams. ''If you want to see the inside of the tower, I can give you and Ellie a tour tomorrow...'' 

''And how you plan to give us a tour without breaking in?''  
''I will show you tomorrow...''  
''Okay... Come on, let's get to bed...''  
''Sure...'' 

I follow him into his bedroom to see if he had a next duvet and a nightshirt. And then he pulls me into his bed, so I guess that I was 'forced' to sleep in he bed, which I didn't mind but still.

So now we were lying in Wade's bed, with nothing on except underwear.

''So BabyBoy... How was your first kiss like?'' 

''My first kiss...'' I thought about it for a moment. ''My first kiss was with another boy when I was around 4... And it was a goodbye kiss... It's was one the worst days in my life... What about your's?''

''That's just sadness... I'm not sure... I must have been around 7, I think...''   
''You must have been such a cutie.''   
''I was such a heartbreaker till I was 17...''

''You was a heartbreaker? Why?''

''You see when I was 17 years I fund out that my mother had cancer, so I drop out of high school and a year later she died. I'm not sure when I met Carmelita, But a week before Carmelita told me that she was pregnant with Ellie, I fund out that I had cancer... So I wanted to find a cure and I fund one, but if I know the price was to look like this, I would never have said yes...'' 

''Is that how you get your scars?'' I asked as I put my hand on his cheek, Wade places his hand on mine and our eyes met.   
''Yeah... But if I didn't say yes, I would probably be a better father to Ellie right now... And still be hot as fuck...'' 

''I think you're handsome...''  
''Well thank you... what about your scars?''

''Well... I was suicidal when I was 16... And at that time was bullied a lot for being bisexual... And one day it took overhand and push me over the edge... It's one of the reasons I choose to graduated high school earlier... My dad noticed the scars and told me there must be another way... My dad seriously removed all the razor blades in the entire house, pops was pissed at dad since pops still weren't sure how to use an electric razor, it's was so stupid...'' I gave him a small smile, ''After that, my dad asked me to help him in the lab...''

''Is that how you became a lab rat?''  
''I kinda volunteered...''  
''Why?''  
''My dad told me that it could change the world we live in... He also told me that it going to help in same-sex marriages so I volunteered... And I don't what it is...''  
''I see...''

After 10 minutes Wade started to hug and kiss me. We made out for a few minutes, Wade pull away first and put his lips on my neck. ''Mmmm... Wade...'' He stopped for a moment.  
''Just tell me to stop if you don't like it...'' I just nodded.

He kissed me all the way over my stomach and all I did was lay there moaning his name like an idiot... Well, till Ellie walked into the room... I pushed Wade off me and tried to calm down a bit. 

''Daddy... Can I sleep in here tonight?'' Wade looked at me like he was asking me for permission, I nodded.

''Come here sweetie...'' Wade said as Ellie walked closer to the bed so Wade could lift her up on the bed. ''Now let's all go to sleep so we can be fresh for tomorrow... Goodnight...''  
''NightNight Daddy and Peter...''  
''Goodnight Ellie, Goodnight Wade...'' 

After that, the 3 of us fall asleep...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Peter's POV** _

When I woke up it was 8 o'clock. I sat up on the bed knowing that I needed a shower before I  looked around and saw Wade and Ellie laying there beside me. I leaned over and kissed Wade, who woke up by it and smiled at me.

''Can I get one more?'' he asked.  
''Maybe... I was thinking of making some coffee and take a shower...''   
''Want me to join?''

''Sure...'' I said (Peter isn't fully awake) as I walked out of the bed and Wade followed me, ''But no sex in the shower...''   
''Why not? It's not like Ellie is going to be a cockblocker again...''  
''I don't want my first time to be in a shower...''

''Wait... So no one had taken your v-card yet?'' Wade asked as he followed me to the bathroom.  
''No... I'm still a virgin...'' My half asleep self will tell the truth...   
''So never been with a man before?''  
''Never been with a girl either...'' I could feel that Wade was staring at me. ''What?'' 

''Nothing... Want to borrow a pair of underpants, sweatpants, a T-shirt, and a towel?''  
''That would be nice...''  
''I will be right back...''

I took off my underwear just before Wade came back into the bathroom.  
''Nice butt... Wait... Is that a tattoo?'' Wade asked and smiled. I started to blush.  
''I got it made for some months ago with M.J. when I was drunk...''

''Is it a dinosaur? It's so cute...''  
''I may or may not have a thing for Jurassic Park and Star Wars...''  
''It's still cute...'' Wade went over to me and took me into a hug and squeeze my ass. 

''Your such an evil man, Wade...'' I moan.  
''Are you sure I can't take you right here, right now?'' He said as kissed my neck and left more hickeys.

''I need to take a shower...''   
''Then I'm going to make coffee so you can take your shower...''   
''Sounds good...'' I kissed him and went into the shower.

_**Wade's POV** _

I went back to my room to get some pants and a T-shirt on. After taking my clothes on I walked out into the kitchen and make some coffee...

''Daddy...'' Ellie said, very tired.  
''Sweetie, you can just sleep some more...'' I went over and picked her up.   
''But daddy I'm thirsty...''   
''Is that so?'' I walked back to the kitchen counter and place Ellie on the floor, who walked over to the couch. I open one of the cabinet doors to take out a cup. 

Not a second later, someone knocks on the front door. I walked over to open it to see who would come by so early. Outside stood a blond, muscular male, Captain Rogers and the one and only Tony Stark.  
''What do I owe this honor, Stark? Captain...'' I said as I leaned against the door frame. ''Should you be in Brazil right now? That's what the media says...''   
''Well Wilson, right now I don't give a shit about what the media says...'' He said as he came closer, ''I'm only going to ask you this once, and only once!''  
''What is it?''   
''Where is my son?!?!?!?!?''   
''Your son? Wait, you have a son? A mini Stark? Really?''   
''Yes, the GPS on his phone says that he should be around here.''  
''Okay... What's the kid's name?''   
''Peter, he's going to be 18 soon...''   
''Yeah, I have seen him...''  
''Where is he!?!?!?''  
''Taking a shower...'' Tony looked like he could kill me. ''How about you came inside, sat down and have a cup of coffee?''  
''Thank you, Mr. Wilson. It would be nice to have a cup of coffee...'' Steve said as I step aside to let them inside.


End file.
